


Where is home?

by Lysel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysel/pseuds/Lysel
Summary: Gabriel and TFW + Jack in the bunker.





	Where is home?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Where is Home?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766197) by [Crows Oneshots (CrowNoYami)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/Crows%20Oneshots). 



Inspired by the sweet writings from CrowNoYami ❤  
Go read it, it's really lovely.

**Author's Note:**

> My artworks are mostly on lyselkatz.tumblr.com, feel free to have a look there ;)


End file.
